Of Angels And Demons
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: To sacrifice one's own being and welfare is something a medic does everyday. Refusing to let anyone suffer if they are able to be healed, to pour one's spark into saving another but how far would one go to prevent a life-ending disaster.
1. Chapter 1

_**Of Angels And Demons**_

By: MyNameIsJag

Warning: A little Mech/Mech and angst. Just a plot that was running around in my mind.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I will never own them, if I did…it wouldn't be a kids show and it would be a whole lot darker and twisted.

To sacrifice one's own being and welfare is something a medic does everyday. Refusing to let anyone suffer if they are able to be healed, to pour one's spark into saving another but how far would one go to prevent a life-ending disaster.

'_-Ava Mary A, were did you go, were did you go, how did you know to get out of a world gone mad. Help me let go of the chaos around me, the devil that hounds me, I need you to tell me, child be still. If the darkest hour comes before the light, where is the light, where is the light, where is the light!-' _

Out of context from Ava Mary A: Pink

He gasped and struggled against the servos holding him against the ground, how did he end up in this position! His blue optics stared up at them, they were talking to each other in hisses and barks, the language of the Pit of which they come…humans had a word for them and he gave a klik to wonder why his species never gave a name to them…most likely from the lack of belief…but the human word fit…demons. A sharp denta scrapped against his throat as he tried squirming, it was a warning not to keep up his struggling, he paused and a purr was directed his way. Deep reddish purple optics were staring down at him, had they finally decided what to do with him now that he discovered what they were.

A pair of servos lifted from his frame but the others remained, the one who had moved was shuffling around in the dark, the medic tried to glance over, unable to see from lack of light but he could see those chilling optics searching for something. He looked back at the one above him, he felt as though a smile was on his capture's face, "What are you doing?" He wished he didn't sound so meek, it seemed to make them happy, evidence of that was the sharp rumble of engines. He felt a glossa slither out and lick his cheek, "Hmm, I wouldn't worry about that, usually we get rid of those who find out about us…but…," the appendage slip over his lips, it wasn't like regular glossa, it was more…organic…he shuddered…more like a some kind of slimy metallic worm. It flicked at his tightened mouth, as though it had a processor of it's own and was trying to hide within his orifice.

An amused chuckle made him thrash or at least try to, he was low on energy from the last minute repairs and fighting them off to no use had completely drained him. He had originally came back to his medbay to get some medical energon, his systems too drained to take the sudden burst of anything more concentrated, when this little situation came about. "Oh, little medic, what a bind you're in, you never wondered how we could survive such battles…though you are to thank for mending us back together…healing on our own was always so painful," the worm-like limb slithered against his mouth again, "a little ironic, isn't it?" He glared up at him, refusing to open his mouth to snap at the intruder, what was so ironic about this!

A grunt came from the other side of the room and he could feel the vibrations on the floor from the other 'walking' over, "Found it." He was suddenly released, the weight of the other lifting off of him, he sat up instantly and tried to glare at them…to no use…they just seemed amused. Their figures nearly melted into the shadows, as though they were part of the darkness but their optics remained on him, a slither of something ran across his legs and he tried to move but found himself immobilized from the waist down. His optics widen with more fear he cared to show as his lower half seemed to be immersed in a moving specter, he glanced back up at them to find them gone. Oh, this was not good.

The black mass seemed to wrap around him, the shadow alive in it's own way, binding his body together…leaving him tied and helpless. Only the shine from his optics gave light to the terrifying sight, it usually wasn't this dark in here but this wasn't a usual situation. A flick of that familiar glossa on his chevron had him nearly breaking his neck to pear behind him…finding no one. Another chuckle that taunted him as invisible servos seemed to pierce through his shadowed binds and delicately stroke the metal skin. "We should kill you…but it would be such a waste…yet-", another pair joined the first, "We can make an offer for you, all you need to do is give yourself to us," two of those eerie glossas were trailing against his chevron. "You won't be able to tell anyone because who would believe that after finding us, you would let us frag you and you know Prowl and Prime would want _all_ the details from you." "Plus, we get a small part of Primus, as my brother said before, ironic." So that's what he meant, medic's were supposed to close to the god, able to hold life in their servos and give theirs to others without anything in return. As hostile as he was, he still cared and his programming would make him offer himself in value to save others…as a medic, he was to be unselfish and sacrificing no matter what. Even if he was screaming and moody…there wasn't anyone on board that would say he wasn't caring and giving. A creation from Primus to pass the blessing of all giving life and healing to all that needed . These demons were asking him to give himself up for his own sake, something he would be unable to do…

A hiss flew by his audio as he shook his helm still refusing to open his mouth in fear of those glossas snaking in. "No…you wouldn't, there isn't anything at stake for you to…as a medic…you believe your life is worthless compared to those you heal. But they would suffer without you, sure Aid could take over…but his not like you…or a blessed medic." It was a tradition for a medic to be blessed, they held the very spark of bot's in their servos, something only Primus himself should do…so they were blessed and purified much like the ancient guardians of the temples. By being placed with sanction, they too were granted to hold and heal life, even though he was an Autobot, he would always follow his programming first…to let no bot die if he could help it and to ease the pain when he couldn't. He had offered his assistant the chance of the aged tradition, but the mech refused his offer…to the youngling it was a needed work not his living spark like his mentors. He didn't press it, there would always be those who thought it was just some kind of odd passage that just didn't die…he was programmed to heal not to judge and if that's what the bot wanted then he would leave it at that. They would save lives all the same. These beings that held him though were a medics complete opposite.

A servo drawled him out of his musing as it ran down his thigh and up again, "Then perhaps we should make it to were you would give yourself to our whims, you know we could kill everyone here without a problem, some will fight but all will die." "After all, we were sent here to get rid of your god's favorite creation, but it was just so fun around here…suppose it is time we go…unless you can give us a reason to hesitate of course." They loved going against their duties to the Unmaker, it didn't seem to bother the beast though…they killed Cons whose sparks were instantly poured into the monsters servos…fueling his hatred and anger…growing his army! All in all, their master was more then happy to let them run around destroying lives and causing misery, it fed him. They weren't like the little healer, whose every whim was to the good lord…they could never say his name or be punished for mentioning the master's sworn rival. Oh, if they could get this…what did humans say…angel…yes…that fit…this angel to give into them, they would be able to savor a treat none of their kind has had before. His god would forgive him of course, but it would anger the holy being to have one of his sacred children tainted in such a way and that would make the master so happy. Like a slap to the face. And once they wormed their way into this fallen being's spark, they will happily drag him back with them…let the almighty being suffer from the last of the blessed medic's lost to the servos of the corrupted…all because of the programming he placed into the medic himself.

A digit traced against a red panel that lead to his interface equipment, the white mech shuddered…it felt like a talon instead of what it usually was. "Distract us…our angel…give us a reason not to follow our master's orders…just open up to us…" "Give your life for them and we shall spare theirs for now." He shivered again, he didn't want to but…they would kill them and these beings…if they wanted him so much…after the murders…would simply take him anyway…

He couldn't help it, it was his programming to be sacrificing…to save the other's from death and pain. And with a brief pause…he retracted his plating…sealing his fate as Primus cried out for his creation's self-sacrifice…a trait made by the holy spirit's own servos.

The shadows danced in delight of the screams, the darkness celebrating the light's failure and the demons laughed with joy as the angel suffered to their pleasures.

R&R

O.o Yeah…

Anyway, I might do a second part, depending on the reviews I get and I know your reading this! Review! Ratchet would be grateful if you did, it would make him happy…you want him to be happy don't you.

Anyone else feel like the medic needs a hug…maybe some holy water as well…or holy energon…is there such a thing? Don't bother asking what they got out of the medbay, I'm not quite sure myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Of Angels And Demons**_

By: MyNameIsJag

Part Two

Disclaimer: I wish to own things I could never have, but for that reason I can give you these words instead. I own nothing that has to do with TF.

Notes: A big thanks to all who reviewed and wished for the second part. It is your reviews that inspire me to write. ( CaMaRoFan14, robina852, spiderqueen1, Matron, the insane one of another mind, Katea-Nui, (She reviews most of my stories and so a big thanks to her and please stop by her page and read some of her great stories.) A Ratchet plushi for you all! Now includes wings and halo and of course Matron's wrench from her review. Go on, cuddle him, he needs it.

_-'Whooaaa ooohohoooo, Mona Lisa, guaranteed to run this town, whoa ooohohooo, Mona Lisa, I'd pay to see you frown. He senses something, call it desperation, another dollar, another day. And if she had the proper words to say, she would tell him, but she'd have nothing left to sell him.'-_

Out of context of The Ballad Of Mona Lisa: Panic! At The Disco

The hidden demon licked his lips as he leaned back against the wall of the medbay, it had been weeks since he last tasted the divine meal. He could feel his brother mirror his hunger, the two were waiting to be fixed up after the recent battle, they could heal on their own but the temptation of having those cherry servos on them was too much. He watched as the little mech seemed to dance within and out of the crowd, most there to make sure their mates or beloved were okay, his pedes leading him to who needed to be healed next. It seemed only blessed medics had the gift to drift back and forth like a ghost to tend to the many patients, not that First Aid or Swoop weren't good…but it was just something else about the older ambulance. He sorta wished the two apprentices would partake in the old tradition, once purified, they gave off a scent that only his kind could detect. A soft almost sweet smell that screamed reassurance and protection, the smell of the good lord hung on them to keep his kind at bay. Most of the damned preferred something a little more hefty and dark, something to remind them of the pits they called home. But he loved the medic's scent and could drown himself in it, but since only he and the Prime, being bearer of the Matrix, gave off the smell mixed along with their own, he could only have it when he was near one of the two and there was no way he was going to go sniff Optimus. Besides, he had a little angel to do that with.

His brother nearly moaned, the sight was a gorgeous one…energon smeared everywhere as mechs fought for their lives with little hope to carry on. Screams of pain and agony, funny it only seemed to come from the younger medics patients, cries of lost bonds and the broken will of those who were once strong. Oh, yes, they loved scenes like this…it showed the hidden layers of the poor fools before them…it was wonderful. He desperately wished for the idiotic Prime to fail in his attempts to heal, not that the yellow twin liked the Autobot's rival any better, but he was brought here to make sure the leader fell. He nearly snickered as Aid was working on Prime, Ratchet rushing to close cut lines and replace shattered spark casings of others in more dire help, he could feel the Matrix upset over an 'unclean' mech fixing it's container. Being what he was, he was able to sense such things that involved the hidden layers of the two gods. Optimus may not be picky and trusted everyone with such tasks but the Matrix was a part of the good lord and it wasn't happy with the condition when an actually blessed was nearby.

He could soak in the life energon of his comrades and enemies alike all day if he was allowed to, simply let the fluid flow around him in a mocking bath. The other half of his spark could sense his thoughts and he could feel both of their systems pick up from the fantasy the likes only his kind enjoyed. Much like the bath houses at the Pit. The image of warm liquid dripping down from nearly dead mechs and femmes alike would fuel the pool with heat and a fresh source as the damned loved to drink in the supply, wires and lines were hung for decoration and used to place the more colorful plates taken from the living. He nearly chuckled out loud from a memory of him and his twin's first wash there, the two were created from the remaining husks of the betrayed, their 'sparks' infused from the hatred and darkness that their master used to give them 'life', the young mech was thrilled to find a whole optic in the pool and happily chomped down on it. It was so wonderful to feel the crunch of still living wires, the fine glass had a taste all it's own…

He let out a groan remembering how good it felt as the life source dripped from his shell, first warm but quick to leave a cooling trail that stuck to his skin. His involuntary sound attracted a pair of crystal optics, the medic had turned to a sound that was out of place only to be caught in the stare of the demon. The damn quickly gave a flash of his true optic colors and a slight smirk, it snapped the white mech out of his gaze with a shiver and he returned to his duty.

He glanced over at his brother, who had a steady gaze on their prey…no…he was already caught…he was their pet. The energon stained upon those life given servos and splattered across the white plates as they were driven into the other's chest, they would have to clean him later…and they so loved to do so… Where their living skin would be filthy from the dead, his was from the life he gave. Finally his sibling glanced over at him, a wicked smile shown, he was so enjoying this…the results from the battle were nearly as good as being in them. They could feel the excitement and thrill running through them, the cries of the dead echoed on their audios, the darker ones screaming for revenge, the weaker ones begging for freedom as they cried from their eternal punishment. It was pure music to them and combined with the horror filled notes of the medbay…it was a blistering heat filled pleasure to hear! It aroused them in so many wrong ways, well, wrong to the ones around them but for their kind there wasn't a stronger fervor.

He took a deep intake, the intoxicating perfume of a energon soaked medbay filled him, yes…today was a great day…he wanted so badly to laugh out loud…perhaps it would make them question his sanity even more…then again he and his brother were never sane to begin with! He wanted to drag his brother and their fallen angel into a frenzy of energon, where they would devour all they could, feeding like the beast they were and let their pet watch in desperation and horror as they dragged him down from the good lord's pedestal. It made their master so happy to anger the life giver and their pleasure to do so, especially when the act was so rewarding.

Optics scanned the room, he would have to immortalize this scene in a painting one day…perhaps after they play with their pet and finish off what remains of the fallen no one had notice laying around. Energon was good…but nothing filled them more then the life source that had once ran through an actual living being. He finally stopped his scan on a particular image, the good lord's given protector and the blessed medic…they seemed to stand out in this perfect picture. A light that seemed to envelope them, wrapped around the two in holy moment has the bigger mech had decided to take one of those life saving servos.

The elder laws wouldn't have allowed anyone to hold the given gift of a cleansed being, it was thought whoever it was would taint the skin. But the Prime was the Matrix holder, he was as pure as the living would get, and the light within his chassis had reached through him in attempt to save the white angel from falling into their clawed servos.

The demons faces screwed up in a manner that nearly resembled what the tried to hide as a light brush of a larger servo danced over the features of their pet. A light stroke of a thumb and they could literally feel the binds they had placed around their prey fall and like their master, they were raged! This mortal god dared to save the broken being from them, they would do what they wished with him, the great creator's influence shall be damned! Try as the Prime might, the energy of the Matrix wouldn't be there forever to force back their darkness and they will take what was theirs… They would bring about the day were all they would bath in his life and drown the others in the Master's shadows!

Come one, come all to their game! There is no winners, only death! And it will be glorious.

And within the light, the two beings of Primus let the lord's warmth flow through as the traces of dark removed itself in fear and purity sprang forth in the need to protect what was needed. As much as the demons had over the angel's body…his spark shall remain pure and clear and shall remain in Primus's protection. Both in spirit and in the form of the lord's most beloved creation.

R&R

Here is the second part, I went into a little detail in the first about Ratchet and the blessed, so this chapter was about the demons and the damned.

I love it when you people review, so please send in more. If you want a third part, please tell me and suggestions are always nice.

Yay, Ratchet has a savior, but how will he survive against two demons and the damn?

Give your plushies a big hug!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Of Angels and Demons**_

By: MyNameIsJag

Part Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The character belong to their rightful owners and such. I just like weaving tales. A thanks to all who reviewed.

'_-The god's may throw the dice, their minds as cold as ice, someone way down here loses someone dear. The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall. It's simple and it's plain. Why should I complain.-' _

Out of context

The Winner Takes It All: Mammia Mia Soundtrack

If there is one, there is sure to be two…and if there are two…then there is a whole army hidden underneath the foolish noses of those who ignore the truth.

"You two are idiots."

Their otherworldly optics stared at him, usually they would take care of anyone who would dare say such things but this was their brother, both in bond and pit. He titled his helm, frowning at them, "Idiots, do you ever think anything through, you just expect everything to fall into place." The two looked at each other before smirking at their elder, a deep chuckle came from one, "It always does." The red one leaned forward, purposely getting into the others space, "We think you're just jealous, your little prize keeps fluttering away into the arms of another while ours keeps our berth nice and warm."

A snort, "Yeah right, not if the Prime decides he wants his precious little medic all to himself, you know as well as I do that the Matrix is pulling at the…makers…aura around him and it can feel you two trying to tear it down."

The sparked brothers frowned, it was true but that didn't matter to them…after all they were sent to make sure the leader fell and by that time they would have squirmed enough illness into the little mech's spark that he would simple just give himself to them. They couldn't wait…the day would be so wonderful with the mangled remains of those who they called comrades and enemies surrounding them in massacre of the perfect picture for their kind. With all those gone and no Matrix bearer around to stop there flow of tainting sickness on the ambulance, no one left but him, he would surely fall into a self blaming depression and they would simply pick up the pieces to create the perfect china doll. No reason to fight, no other love, no light, no one…he would simple be too numb to resist them and the last of the blessed medic's would gladly and fully become theirs. The thought made them so happy. "We have a plan just not as complicated as yours."

The other hellion just smirked, "Perhaps, but I am least likely to get caught and by the day it comes for Prime to fall, my pet will already be wrapped around my digit." The brothers leaned in, the elder was famous in the Pit for being able to manipulate others like toy puppets without anyone realizing it and for being able to put on such extended and thought out acts. It was like watching a well organized play and he was simply a master at it, a true artist in eyes of their dark lord and they were just waiting for him to spin his tell.

He chuckled at their eager faces, "You know my current 'partner' don't you, the lumbering fool, as I have been playing 'the innocent and misunderstood' card, I've been playing with his processor." It was an old trick, becoming one with the shadows and easily slipping into their victims thoughts, giving them the slightest of nudges, the gentlest of hints into whatever direction they wanted. Currently the twins were using it to trap their pet into believing it was alright for them to use his body as long as it was to protect others. A quick sip of fresh energon, directly from some poor sap that no one knew or cared about, probably a new recruit that's file would suddenly go 'missing', and the story continued. "Poor little me, being cheated on, then blamed for taking most of his time up with 'ridiculous' stunts, never giving him anytime for himself…why it's almost enough to make him want to hurt me." A crude smirk spread across his face at the last sentence, they were all amused when they could get someone to snap and he was working on a multiple level.

The yellow twin leaned back, a thoughtful look on his face, "So he hurts you, what's that going to do, bots get hurt here all the time."

A slow shake of the helm, "My dear young brethren, I not only steer one innocent into the darkness but others as well, if you haven't notice my pet's little fling as been running a little wild and it's about to catch up to the slagger. Why should one suffer the lost love alone when there is another who is willing to share the pain?"

A giggle came from the red one, "Share? You thrive in it!" His spark brother nodded, "You actually believe he would look for comfort in you, there are others-"

"-But none that he will believe is in his situation! I have made sure this play will only follow the lines I have written and in the end I will win! Not my pet's will, not his 'lover', not that foolish mongrel that follows me around! No, I control the strings…much how you control your pets. All in the name of our Master, only then shall we be rewarded!"

Laughter ranged throughout the small room, and a cube went up in the air, "Here to dark, here to the damn, here to UNICRON!" The others joined in "TO OUR MASTER!"

-Break-

A gentle smile was aimed at the small mech, it was only natural for him to be fascinated by the other. One klik he was overly protective of his patients, the next yelling at the said patient, then telling them in gentle voice they should be more careful. The was a joke that the medic was actually a femme in disguise and that she was here under Elita-1's orders to keep all the mechs in line and to report back on the gossip. He would have discredited the rumor if it wasn't so amusing…that and the healer really did gossip with the femmes through Teletran-1. He caught himself wondering at times where the small bot managed to pull all that strength and will from and how in the name of Primus did he manage to switch moods as much as an actual femme.

A white face glanced back up at him and crystal optics shuddered at him, "You have your mask off?" Took him long enough to notice, not that it bothered the leader, the smaller was to busy going over his check-up. A slight tilt of the helm gave him a wondering expression, "You should wear it off more often, you look…younger."

A deep chuckle escaped him before he could force it back and of course the medic thought he was making fun of him as a small frown came up. Instant mood swings, just add words. "I'm not that old to begin with, Ratchet." "Pfft, I am." Another laugh and a quick smile, it was like diffusing a bomb with a multitude of different colored wires and the diffuser is colored blind. You never knew what wire lead to what outcome.

He pulled the medic close to him, everyone was gone, healed and told to rest, leaving the white mech to go over First Aid's work just incase. Not that Optimus would complain, the ambulance was very hands on in his work. The smaller frame was hesitant when he was pulled closer but soon relaxed, the beat of their sparks and the Primus's presence resonated through them…healing all untold damage. "You look, weary, tell me my friend what is bothering you." The figure stiffened and attempted to pull away but the Prime wouldn't allow that and just held him tighter, "Tell me, it'll hurt you if you don't get this out of your system, whatever this is."

A deep sigh, "I don't think it would leave even if I get them-it, out of my system." No it was like something malevolent was digging it way into his spark, spreading through his system and lines like a bad virus, attacking all normal reasoning and forcing him into the position he was in without any hope of escape.

The change in demeanor did not go unnoticed by the leader…but he knew the medic wouldn't open up to him if he continued to press on…so instead he held on to the only other being who would understand what it was like to literally have others lives in his servos. Afraid to get to close…afraid of the consequences of having loved ones when those same bots death may lay at their servos one day…living in a limbo of emotions they were so ready to share with others but unable to…cause they were the strong ones…they weren't allowed to show their pain and sorrow…they weren't allowed to cry over their lost ones…they were supposed to be rocks when they were really clay.

All he could do was hold the other tightly and for the moment allow each other to fall apart long enough to show they were still mortal to someone.

They laid in the wake of darkness, ignoring the danger that was sure to come to heal the wound of the other and Primus smiled down upon them. His joy chased away the shadows that had cornered in their processors and allowed them to soak in each others sparks. The fallen angels of the higher lord mingled together with his praise and prayers in hopes that they would overcome the will of his brother.

R&R

This was supposed to be a one-shot, so hang with me here. Not really a fan of this chapter, but it is leading up to the events of the next one. Can anyone guess who the other is and whose his 'pet' to be? This chapter was about there being able to be more demons then those two and how easy it is for them to be anybody and how manipulative they can be.

Love reviews, they fuel me! So send them in! Hurry Ratchet depends on you and your words to save him! *Squeezes Ratchet Plushi to chest* The twin plushies are trying to steal him away, demonic toys, RUN AWAY!

Also when I was typing Unicron, my automatic spell-check kept turning it into Unicorn. Behold the destroyer of worlds, UNICORN!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Of Angels and Demons**_

By: MyNameIsJag

Part Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The character belong to their rightful owners and such. I just like weaving tales. A thanks to all who reviewed, from Chapter 2 and up, Neirthen, Katea-Nui (She has reviewed most of my stories and she writes some great fanfiction, so please drop by her page), Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, (thank you for continuation of reviews sent, I enjoy them) spiderqween1, (also a continuation review writer)

Thank you all.

'_-I've given up, I'm sick of feeling, is there nothing you can you can say, take this all away, I'm suffocating. Tell me what the f*ck is wrong with me! I don't know what to take, I thought I was focused but I'm scared. I'm not prepared. I hyperventilate, looking for help some how, some where and nobody cares. I'm my own worst enemy.-'_

Out of context of Given Up: Lincoln Park

The shadows laughed in the corner of the room, watching the play before them.

Two soldiers held each other in the fading light, both relinquishing their fears and pains into one another, sorrow and joy to find someone who understood them.

But it was all a game for one of them.

A sickening thrill to have his prize wrapped around him as the foolish mortal tried feverishly to comfort him from the damage done to this forms frame. The demon whispered it's little lies into the audios of the innocent who's only fault was trying to find one like himself. Unnoticed claws had trapped it's prey in a firm hold, marking the skin…but the naïve being took it as a desperate attempt of his friend looking for reassurance.

"You won't leave me will you?"

The otherworldly demon sounded like a lost child in the audios of it's trophy.

"Never."

Such a simple answer with such horrifying consequences…but the good lord was unable to reach this child for the shadows had already taken root.

"Will you stay with me?"

The higher lord tried to reach the lost son, tried to tell him to ignore the wicked beings words that were wrapped so nicely that they seemed to be pleas instead of the bindings that they really were.

"Of course."

No, don't! The light tried to fight of the dark tendrils that were slowly wrapping around the figures in sphere of despair and discontent, leaving it's victim to the wants and needs of the demon that's grasp was growing stronger.

But it was useless…

The pitspawn creature had won…those simple words that were meant to heal and comfort were now binding the living being to the damned in an unknown contract. Sealing his fate along with the beast and forever following it without a single realization of the truth. He was imprisoned in a jail that was made up from the monster he just made innocent declarations to.

And with that, the demon laughed within his own processor at the foolish and selflessness of his pet, no god but the Unmaker himself could take what was now his by contract. He would indulge in the slow horror when his prize found the truth about him, and the deliciousness of the others frame as it will soon cry out from beneath him.

He loved it when his plans worked out.

-Break-

The medic's optics were filled with sadness as he come upon the two, he thought Prowl and Red Alert could help each other…heal wounds that they seemed to share…not come in to find a pair of those familiar colored optics staring back at him as the demon fully caged the fallen mortal beneath him. Whimpers escaped the poor innocent as his body refused to obey him and the damned could only laugh at the attempts.

"Go play with your masters medic, you can't help him…he promised his spark and body to me."

Another cry for help, and he wanted so badly to rush over and save his comrade but the sudden sensation of arms wrapping around him, kept him frozen in place. Even without them being there, their presence washed over him like a fog and much like the new victim, his body was not his own. Dark calls from within his own processor beaconed him to the beasts he was bound to, their wants echoing through the halls even though he was the only one to hear them.

And to his horror, his frame turned and left the two in his medbay, completely unable to control his own systems. If they wanted him to come, he would come…even when his spark screamed for another and his processor cried for help.

Even though he was heading toward his own personal pit, he cried out to Primus to save the other being in his position. He could never ask for anything for himself, the curse of his programming, cause he knew if he just asked the Lord to free him…there was chance he would be. But he couldn't…because his systems told him everyone else's care was above his and this was for them…and if he wanted them to be safe…he would have to sacrifice himself.

Did no one else hear the screams from the medbay? Or did the darkness that was in the others sparks force the entire crew to simply ignore it…was really that easy for the beasts. He could hear the twins voices in his own helm…yes it was…and there was nothing anyone could do…

He glanced at the door his body had brought him to and if he could, he would have just broke down right there…but he couldn't…cause Primus had built him with the ability to move forward…even if it was to his own down fall.

It slid back and he entered the room, pure black even with the door open but it soon closed and any light that came from the opening was now gone. The shadows moved around him, engulfing him in their wanting sin, claws barely skimmed over his skin and lips played along his seams. Forcing him to bare himself against the ones that now held chains in their twisted claws that held him to them. Deep laughs and slight moans came from now where…then suddenly they were holding him.

"Don't be upset, our brother was planning since he first saw him, he'll be taken care of. Our brethren doesn't like his things broken."

A glossa slipped in his mouth and he would have gagged if he didn't know how he would be punished. It was like having maggots slide down his throat…and they knew it…but they loved the feeling.

The one behind him was lightly trailing his back struts, "Hmm, so cooperative…it's good to know your giving into us. Slowly but you are."

He whimpered but held on to what bit of light his spark had left, he would give them his body…just to make sure he could protect those he could…but his the essance that made him what he was. He placed all that into the Primus's healing servos.

And like his counterpart, the darkness devoured what it could and sated itself with firm belief it was winning…it had it's spoils… But anything that was won through selfish ways would be fought for, especially if the light refused to give up.

R&R

This chapter was harder to get out for some reason and short. Sorry.

The demon plush's stole my Ratchet plushi! Nooo! Must save him!

Also can anyone guess who the other demon is, I would love for you to review it. Please send in your reviews, they fuel me to get back the plushi, maybe. So send them in, Ratchet is counting on you and he's no longer the only one!

P.S. Stop by and check out my other stories, including my new one Running Wild. Yay for self-advertisement!


End file.
